1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for generating a database and, more particularly, to a method for generating an engineering database using lookup tables. In particular, the method relates to the degree of freedom in the kind and number of independent variables.
2. Description of Related Art
When a database is generated using lookup tables, the structure of the lookup table becomes more complicated with an increase in the number of independent variables, and thus the generation of the database is time-consuming. Also, it is problematic in that it is necessary to generate different respective databases for various kinds of independent variables.
Meanwhile, an engineering database is configured such that lookup tables therein contain numeric data and such that the amount of data increases with an increase in the number of independent variables.